The present invention relates to fishing hooks and lures, and more specifically to fly fishing lures designed to simulate insects, bait, fish and other natural objects attractive to fish.
That form of artificial bait known as "flies" consists of a wire having a sharp point on one end, and one or more types of fly material secured thereto. The object is to create a lure which is attractive to a fish in its normal habitat, and which will effectively hook a fish which strikes at it. A number of considerations must be dealt with, some of which are accorded greater or lesser importance by different fishermen and lure fabricators. For example, the degree of visual identity between the artificial bait and the natural object (insect, etc.) which it simulates, and the "action" of the lure as it rests or moves in or upon the water are two such considerations.
The configuration of the wire and the type and placement thereon of the fly material are the two basic determining factors in both appearance and performance of a fly-type lure. Although a number of wire configurations are in common use, all include means such as an eye for securing a line or leader at one end, a straight shank portion, a curved portion usually termed a "bend", and a spear terminating in a sharp point, laterally spaced from the shank by virtue of the bend. Fly material is normally affixed only along the shank portion, while some point on the bend represents the lower or rearmost terminus at the greatest distance from the point of attachment of the line. Thus, fly material is not affixed to the point most remote from the end at which the wire is attached to the line. This means that only a straight part of the wire is used as the base upon which materials are mounted to simulate, for example, the body of an insect.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wire for fishing flies having a configuration conducive to both realistic appearance and action of a lure fabricated therefrom.
A further object is to provide a fly-type lure having fly material affixed substantially at the point on the wire farthest from the eye to which the line is attached.
Another object is to provide a basic wire hook configuration adaptable to three variants, each having features advantageous to one of the three general classes of fishing flies.
In a more general sense, the object of the invention is to provide a novel fish hook wire, and lure formed therefrom, having superior qualities of attracting and hooking fish, while being no less economical than conventional wires and lures.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.